


Kate Dingle

by wendy1103



Category: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield - Fandom, Emmerdale, vanity - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendy1103/pseuds/wendy1103
Summary: Vanessa is bed ridden for a few weeks.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Kudos: 62





	Kate Dingle

Remind me again why we thought this was a good idea,” Vanessa grumbles, as she Charity saunters into their bedroom, with a stack of magazines, and copious amounts of chocolate. Vanessa knows she’ll get her anything she wants. She’s permanently offering to drive to her favourite Italian in Hotten and bully them into sorting out risotto to take away. She’s even gone as far as putting Marlon on permanent call to keep her wife fed and happy. Vanessas are swollen and stiff, while somehow she permanently feels too hot. Extreme boredom is now part of her daily routine, although Noah does his best to run his incredibly difficult exam prep questions by her 

“ well babe, we’re doing this,” Charity reminds her, perching on the edge of the mattress, “Because it’s going to be so worth it.”

“Ugh it better be, I feel disgusting, my hair is a mess, I don’t even know why you sleep in the bed with me.” Charity’s about to speak when Vanessa cuts across her, “wait no I’m sorry, I’m just so hormonal” 

Charity just shakes her head, smiling and tucking a lock of Vanessa’s hair back where it’s curled against her face. “Don’t worry,” she promises with a smirk. “I’m used to your mood swings by now.” 

Vanessa scrunches her nose. “If I had the energy, I’d throw a pillow at you right now .” She huffs at the ceiling, feeling shamelessly petulant. “I just want our daughter here already - the waiting is driving me crazy.”

“You know,” Charity muses, her fingers sliding into Vanessa’s hair and finger rubbing gently at the soft skin, “I’ve heard a good orgasm can do wonders for speeding things along.”

Vanessa smiles and leans into Charity’s touch. “I’ve still got two weeks to go,” she points out. “I’m pretty sure the doctor would go ballistic if you tried to induce me this early.”

Charity laughs, shifting on to her knees and leaning over Vanessa , almost close enough to kiss. “Well, in that case, I’ve heard a good orgasm can do wonders for easing pregnancy pain.”

Vanessa narrows her eyes, grinning as she hooks a finger into the open collar of Charity’s blouse. “So what you’re saying is you’re looking for an excuse to get into my pants?”

Charity lets herself be pulled down, and she kisses Vanessa slowly, deeply, angling her head and running her tongue over Vanessa’s teeth until both of them are breathing heavier. “Mrs Dingle ,” she murmurs playfully. “As if I would ever need an ‘excuse’ to get into your pants.”

Vanessa gives Charity’s blouse a pointed tug. “Well, you’re going to have to do all the work - it was hard enough getting into these pants this morning, I’m not helping you get them off.”

Charity’s smile is deliciously devious, as she kisses her wife again, and she starts to slide Vanessa’s track suit pants from her hips towards her knees, kissing soft skin as she goes. Vanessa attempts removing her own underwear, “I thought I was doing all the work babe, “ Charity asks, moving Vanessa’s hands slowly to settle in the sheets. She makes a show of dragging her wife’s underwear over her knees and tossing them over her shoulder.  
Vanessa lets her legs fall open, enjoying the way Charity’s eyes grow darker at the sight.

“Charity, I honestly don’t have the energy to even pull your top off”. Charity climbs back over her placing kisses across her jaw, her cheek, her nose brushing the soft skin behind her ear. 

Charity pulls her own top off in a swift motion and unhooks her bra, “babe, I told you, I’ll do all the work, please just try relax.” She stands up and makes a show of taking off her trousers and underwear, before returning to settle between Vanessa’s legs. 

This is the bit Charity loves. Every time they’ve been together since Vanessa’s bump started to grow. She’s felt such a connection, a bond. Her hands move to the small of Vanessa’s back, and grip the ends of her top. As if voluntarily Vanessa’s body lifts slightly, and Charity can lift the top over her shoulders and head, pulling the sleeves slowly down her arms. 

Charity kisses her way down Vanessa’s neck, her chest, her hand cupping Vanessa’s breasts. They’re swollen like the rest of her, and more sensitive than usual, and Vanessa moans quietly. “Babe are they sore? I don’t want to hurt you.” Charity questions. 

“No, please don’t stop, that’s so good!” Vanessas breaths are laboured as she responds. She wants to push up into the touch, but she stops herself, not wanting to put any extra pressure on her back.

Besides, Charity said she do all the work. It’s kind of nice to just lie back and be pampered.

Charity’s teeth dig in ever-so-slightly around Vanessa’s nipple, making her gasp, fingers curling at her sides. Charity’s hand strokes over her stomach, slow and steady sweeps of her palm than ease the feeling of tightness there, that help Vanessa relax little by little.

The room is growing hotter around them, but for once Vanessa doesn’t mind the heat. Charity’s hair tickles at Vanessa’s inner thighs when she moves between Vanessa’s legs. Her breath is warm, and Vanessa bites her lip, wishing she could arch up, wishing she could chase Charity’s mouth. She’s determined that once her energy starts coming back, once she’s recovered from the birth and the tiring weeks that come after it, she and Charity are going to have the most athletic sex imaginable.

Being bedridden the last few days has given her plenty of time to come up with all sorts of interesting new positions and locations for them to try out.

But for now, she’ll happily get distracted by the feeling of Charity’s tongue dragging over her labia. If Vanessa’s breasts are sensitive, it’s nothing compared to how intense the touch against her pussy feels - these days she’s horny all the damn time.

She doesn’t remember her body being like this when she was pregnant with Johnny. But she didn’t have Charity around her back then, with her smirk and her hips and her legs and her everything. Charity and salacious one liners, and lingering kisses to the back of her neck, while she hugs her from behind cradling her bump, make her feel beautiful and so wanted. 

Charity grinds her lips against Vanessa’s clit, the pressure so perfect it makes sparks shoot through her body. Vanessa gasps, already feeling so wet under mouth, so ready. Two of Charity’s fingers work her open, and Vanessa groans her wife’s name, feeling herself clenching as if she can take Charity deeper, take her harder just by force of will.

She’s sweating, her body trembling against the sheets. Vanessa brings a hand up, massaging her own breast as Charity licks at her clit over and over. She can feel the tension building in her, and she tries to keep it in her arms, her legs, anywhere but her back.

The light flickers on and off when she comes, the scent of magic in the air as Vanessa cries out. Pleasure courses through her as Charity kisses her messily between her legs, coaxing her through climax.

Vanessa blinks dazedly, and Charity crawls up her body and settles beside her, looking annoyingly smug as she licks her lips. “Feel better?” she asks, smirking as she rests her hand on Vanessa’s stomach again.

And, being totally honest. She really does. She feels like she’s melting against the bed, all those little aches and pains oozing away. She only grunts in answer to Charity’s question though, not about to give her the satisfaction, but Charity laughs all the same.

“It’ll be worth it babe,” she promises as she leans her head against Vanessa curling up against her side. “It’s the beginning of a new chapter - you, me, the boys and our new baby girl. It’ll be worth it.”

Vanessa takes Charity’s hand, slipping their fingers together, looking down at the stretched skin of her stomach. “Yeah,” she agrees, her smile feeling a little sappy and completely earnest. “It really will.”

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Baby Dingle is born on a Wednesday at 5:01am. Charity is there, and Vanessa curses her out horribly for not being the one who’s pregnant, for not being the one whose body is quite literally being split into two as she gives birth; and still, she’s there, feeding Vanessa ice chips, kissing her damp forehead, wiping away the locks of blonde hair that plaster themselves to her sweaty skin, whispering, 

“I love you” and “You’re doing so well” and “You’re so strong, Ness, I’m so proud of you” in response to every hurled insult and biting remark Vanessa shouts at her in a delirium of pain.  
  
And hours later, when their tiny fussing baby is cuddled snugly in Vanessa’s arms, Charity is there, kissing away her exhaustion and poking playfully at their tiny daughter in her arms, even managing to elicit a weak laugh or two from Vanessa where she lies soaked in sweat, tear tracks drying on reddened cheeks, her weary body quite thoroughly spent in every sense of the word.  
  
And as she remains there, a blubbering little girl in her arms, their little girl, and Charity being so overwhelmingly Charity eliciting tiny cries of delight from the disgruntled baby with every playful noise and wide-eyed exclamation, she glances down at her wife’s fingers laced tightly in her own on the hospital bedding, and for the first time in her years of living, she starts to think that maybe, just maybe, Dingles do sometimes get happy endings, after all. 

Debbie and Noah burst through the door at evening visiting time, with Johnny and Moses in toe. Charity looks to Vanessa and let’s her do the introductions.

“Let me introduce you to ... Kathleen Lisa Dingle, baby Kate”


End file.
